Eternity
by OneDream123
Summary: The battle has dawned and some have fallen. The one named, Yui to be exact. In her attempts to save the one's she has grown to care about she sacrifices herself. Ayato, saddened by her passing, pays his final words to the sleeping beauty he has grown to love. But what happens moments later changes everything.


**So, I know that Diabolik Lovers isn't the most popular and gets a lot of hate, but I happened to like it so this idea came to me a while ago and I finished it xP I mean there has to be some of the fans out there who like this too, right? (I only liked it for the romantic chemistry between these two characters Ayato and Yui) Because I liked them so much I decided to write my own version of if they didn't save Yui with the potion and she revived some other way. Here it is! P.S. I do not in any way own Diabolik Lovers, though if I did... hmm probably wouldn't make them soo sadistic? o~o**

* * *

It had been a very eventful day to say, but it was also a very tragic one at that. The Sakamaki brothers had lost in their battle to save Yui, though she sacrificed her own life to save the others from meeting a terrible fate. '_Damn it!' _Ayato cursed in his head, he just couldn't get the thought of Yui dying out of his head and how she had just lay there limp in his arms, only to see his mothers eyes replace her amber ones and seeing that disgusting smile his mother always used to make. Though she didn't last that long either, once she had plunged the silver dagger into her heart it was all over. Now the halls of the mansion were once again lonely and depressing.

They had decided to give her a proper burial the following day, but for now her body was laying in a coffin in the attic, which is where he was heading to just to see her face at least once last time before she was buried under pounds of earth. He made sure nobody else was following him so that he could just be alone with what was once her. He slowly made his way into the room where she layed so peacefully in the open coffin.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled, releasing all of his anger at once and slamming his fists onto the wall beside him. He had so many things he wanted to tell her and now his chance was gone, he never even got to see the happy expressions she probably used to make before coming here, all he ever saw her express was fear and anger. If only he could have seen that side of her. '_Tch. What am I doing.. Why should I care so much about some human! Why did it have to be you!?' _He kept questioning himself, he had never once cared about any humans, the only thought of them was that they were their food source and nothing else. But something was different about her. The first time she came here he knew there was something about her, even though she appeared to be some girl who had no interesting qualities at all he became intrigued by her. Now that she was gone there was this place in his heart that felt empty, for him to feel this way was absurd to him, but he couldn't ignore it he had grown to love this human girl.

He didn't even think he was capable of love anymore after what had happened in his childhood. When his mother would lock him away in his room to do work instead of being with his brothers playing games like normal children. He hated his mother and his childhood. Not once could he remember a happy memory, it was all blacked out by this hate that had taken over him and his brothers and that's all they had lived by after that.

"I wish I could have saved you.." He carefully caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, as if her skin were made of porcelain and that at a simple touch it would shatter. Her once natural glow was now replaced by a pale complexion drained of life.

"You know I never got to talk to you properly.. and I know I kept bossing you around but now it's no fun if you aren't around anymore." He was genuinely sad and he still couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Gosh look at me, Yui! Here I am getting depressed over the death of one human! It shouldn't even matter, I mean everyone dies at some point and I didn't think I cared, but... Yui.." His voice was starting to crack and his eyes were starting to form pools of tears.

"Damn it. Look at what you're making yours truly do! My pride as a strong male is going down the drain..." He couldn't let himself cry it could ruin his image as the fearsome sadistic vampire he was, but this is what it was like when someone important to you dies, you cry. He shook his head and wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

"I know you'll never be able to hear me say these words or any words in general, but at least I'll feel better about myself once I do. Yui, I've fallen for you. Yeah your clumsy, and a lot of other things, but you became special to me.." He felt like he was back to when he was a child and being that crying boy who got something precious taken away from them. His mother being the one who had caused him so much suffering and now she was gone for good. Crying over his mother would be a joke, to him she was no mother of his but a good for nothing woman. Yui on the other hand was someone he didn't know for very long, but felt like he did, he had all the reason to cry over her.

"You changed something within me, Yui, and I wanted to thank you for that. Though yours truly hasn't changed completely so don't you go thinking things!" He said in a stern voice, as if she was standing there talking to him normally but that wasn't the case.

"I'll never forget about you, _my _Yui." He slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead before taking one last glance at her and leaving the room.

"A...ya...to...don't...go."

His emerald eyes widened at the voice he just heard, which sounded like Yui's coming from the room behind him, _'Nonsense. My mind is playing tricks on me or maybe Raito is playing a prank on me?!'_

"Alright. Come on out and stop this, Raito, it isn't amusing." He said in an angry tone, he was in no mood to be pranked or teased at the moment. He felt like taking out his anger on some random human just so he could feel like how he used to. When he heard no reply he assumed it was just his imagination, until the voice soon became more vivid and louder in volume.

"Ayato! Please!"

There was a certain ping of hope in his heart that it wasn't just his imagination and that Yui was possibly alive in that room. He slowly turned around and raced into the room only to have his question be answered. There standing in the middle of the room was no one other than Yui herself. Her eyes glowed a bright crimson color and for once he saw her smile, which showed that she had two white fangs gleaming brightly in the moonlight shining in through the opened curtain window. But how was this possible? He saw her take her own life, that should have ended both her and his mother. _'I guess it only killed my mother instead of Yui. Even though they had shared the same heart, but I had seen her lying there lifeless... this doesn't make any sense..?'_

"Yui?" He still couldn't believe his own eyes, was he dreaming, what was really going on here.

"Ayato. I'm alive." Her eyes began to water and her voice was still quite low to hear, but for now both of them didn't care.

"Yui!" He quickly walked over to her and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. He still didn't know if this was reality or the dream world, but he wanted to enjoy it for the time being.

"Ayato.. I know you must be confused about how I'm standing here right now?" She hugged him back with just as much feeling and stared up at him with a curious gaze. He nodded back at her in response and waited for her to speak for reason,

"When I stabbed myself with the knife, the first thought that ran through my mind was that I was dying. There was this dark aura inside my chest that left my body at that very instant, then everything went dark and I felt lighter. The next thing I knew I woke up inside that casket and heard your voice it sounded far away, but I knew you were close. That's all." She spoke with the most utter honesty in her voice though it was still quite hushed.

"It doesn't seem to make much sense to me, but I'm guessing it killed my mothers spirit somehow or drived her out. But her vampirism transferred over to you? That means that you did die then and that's why you are a vampire now?" He crinkled his eyebrows downward in a puzzled state still confused about the whole situation.

"Correct. Ayato.. I-I... umm..." She suddenly began to stutter up and the heat rose to her cheeks making it's pale complexion bring life to them.

"What is it, Yui?"

"You called me by my name, Ayato. You have always been there for me when I was in danger, although you were harsh to me at most times I could sense you had a soft spot about you somewhere and for that I fell in love w-with you. Every single thing." She finally built up the courage to spurt out all the things she had been holding inside her heart. A warm smile replaced the shy one and she kept eye contact with him.

"But, Yui... I'm a horrible person, I've done un-acceptable and horrid things to people and to you." He turned his face away from the blonde and loosened his grip from her waist. This is what he wanted wasn't it? To be with the one he loved most, but he couldn't forgive the guilt and the things he had done in his existence.

"Ayato! I know you have, but it's not your fault. Your mother had no right to do what she did to you, no kid should be denied his mother's love and not shown by hatred. If your mother had been kinder maybe you would have had a better life? But.. I don't hate you, I'm here for you. You don't have to be alone anymore.. please let me in, don't shut me out." She grabbed hold of his face with her hands and made him look at her, her eyes held love and concern for the red head.

"I'm so sorry... I'll do my best to be a better person. I'll protect you with every fiber of my being. I promise you that, Yui." He placed his hands over hers that were at either side of his face and use that to bring his face closer to hers. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she leaned in as well, their lips slowly inching closer and closer until the gap between them was finally closed.

"I love you too." He whispered to her quietly between their parted lips and she nodded happily. They both smiled simultaneously at eachother and that sparked a flame between them. From now on he would no longer be alone in the dark cruel world that was named, eternity. Now he had someone that would walk alongside him to keep him company and someone he could love all his own and protect. And she would be there to lend him a shoulder when he was at his worst, for they would brave eternity together.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't horrible or anything o~o If you could review telling me what you thought of it? Good, bad? Thank you anyways for reading cx**


End file.
